De pasteles y declaraciones
by PillesIdi
Summary: Universo Alterno. Una declaración de amor hace que Rukia se moleste con Renji, su mejor amigo, al grado de no querer hablarle de nuevo; pero él no piensa dejar que las cosas lleguen a ese extremo y hará todo lo posible por conservar su relación.
1. De pasteles y declaraciones

Buenas, buenas he aquí yo con otra historia RenRuki ;) porque el RenRuki es amor y no lo digo solo yo, el traductor de google también.

_Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la mente maestra de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo por diversión y porque adoro el RenRuki ¡oh sí! _

~oOo~

Cuando la clase de cocina comenzó, Renji Abarai estaba más que listo. Vestía un delantal blanco con dibujos del conejo Chappy, regalo de su mejor amiga Kuchiki Rukia, por supuesto; en la mano derecha sostenía un colador mientras que con la izquierda apretaba fuertemente una cuchara de madera. Frente a él, colocados en estricto orden, un molde circular, duyas de diferentes tamaños, un par de mangas pasteleras, un rodillo y diversas tazas de medida. Sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados, él era siempre el más quejoso en cuanto a la clase de cocina se refería y ahora esperaba ansioso la llegada de la profesora y, sobre todo, de los ingredientes para preparar el pastel que sería su prueba final.

—Buenos días, formen equipos de dos por favor. Iniciaremos la clase.

Al instante los alumnos buscaron su pareja, todos a excepción de Renji quien aún mantenía esa sonrisa nerviosa e impaciente.

—¿Te acompaño? —Le preguntó Bambietta adelantándose a la petición de Rukia.

—Ajá —respondió indiferente.

Kuchiki los miró con sorpresa, Renji siempre rechazaba la ayuda de Basterbine alegando que ya había quedado antes con alguien, se disculpaba y luego Rukia se sentaba a su lado. Aún seguía pensando en ello cuando la voz de Hinamori Momo la atrajo a la realidad, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a ella para iniciar la preparación del pastel.

Cuando el tiempo de horneado concluyó mostraron su trabajo a la profesora, entre todos los panes uno sobresalía: el de Renji y Bambietta.

—Felicidades chicos, les ha quedado perfecto. Ahora solo resta decorarlo, recuerden lo que aprendimos en la clase pasada.

—Sí —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Kuchiki, Hinamori, el de ambas también huele delicioso. Espero que también se luzcan decorándolo.

—Muchas gracias —contestaron alegres, las jóvenes.

Rukia no podía dejar de observar a su pelirrojo amigo. Le brillaban los ojos al mezclar los huevos para el merengue y tenía ese particular gesto de concentración, era completamente raro verlo entregado a una labor en la que no sobresalía y por lo mismo, absolutamente adorable.

—¡Hey, Renji! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste pastelero? ¿No será que te quieres lucir con Bambi-chan eh? O es que acaso…

—¡Cállate Hisagi! Mejor dime ¿Cómo quedó tu pastel? Esta vez no se te olvidó sacarlo del horno ¿verdad?

—No, ya Kira se encargó.

El olor a quemado llegó hasta la nariz de Shūhei. No, Kira no se había encargado.

Al terminar la clase el pastel de Rukia y Momo tenía adornos con chochitos de colores alrededor, el fondo era azul, al centro un dibujo de Chappy en color rojo, un poco de chocolate líquido para formar los ojos y una pequeña cereza que simulaba la nariz del animalito. En contraste, el de Renji y Bambietta apenas y tenía el fondo violeta y unos cuantos dulcecitos de colores en las orillas.

La profesora otorgó las calificaciones, aprobatorias para casi todos excepto Kira y Hisagi.

Al ser esta la última clase, algunos chicos se dirigían a disfrutar del pastel. Renji, en cambio, no se movió de su asiento.

—¿Aún no te vas? —Le cuestionó Rukia.

—Me quedaré un rato, ¿me esperas?

—¿Cuánto?

—Diez minutos.

—Está bien, Momo y yo comeremos un poco del pastel que hicimos en las bancas del patio, pero si no llegas en ese tiempo me voy.

—En diez minutos estoy ahí. Gracias, Rukia.

Se encogió de hombros y abandonó el salón junto a Momo dejando a Renji y a Bambietta en el salón. Era demasiado extraño ver a su amigo con esa mujer, pero ya le preguntaría después lo que pasaba. Tomó su celular e inició el cronómetro, por supuesto que le contaría el tiempo, cada minuto que se retrasara sería un favor que el chico le debería.

A los 9 minutos y 10 segundos llegó Basterbine corriendo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y una caja para pasteles en las manos.

—Rukia, que bueno encontrarte todavía. ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo casi no hablamos y no debería ser así, no después de lo que pasó hoy.

—¿Eh? —Respondió ella con una ceja alzada.

—¡Es verdad, no lo sabes! Pero no te preocupes Renji te lo dirá en un momento. No creí que fuese tan romántico, quiso que hiciéramos el pastel juntos como una prueba del amor que nos une, después, le escribió la frase ¿quieres se mi novia? Y se me declaró. ¿No es un hermoso detalle?

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Kuchiki aún más sorprendida.

—Así es mi querida Rukia. Abarai y yo nos hicimos novios y si no me crees aquí está la prueba.

Colocó en la mesa la caja que sostenía y la abrió. Efectivamente, el pastel violeta de Renji contenía la frase "¿quieres ser mi novia?" escrita en éste, junto con varios dulces en forma de estrella a los lados y muchos adornos más.

—¡Felicidades! —Respondió Kuchiki con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias cariño. Te dejo para que hables con mi novio, te quiere poner al día ya que tú eres su mejor amiga, pero no le digas que ya te conté ¿sí?

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió triunfante como si con cada paso se burlara de ella. Rukia la vio partir sin entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Momo, quien había escuchado todo sin intervenir.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —Le sonrió lo más convincente que pudo.

—¡Rukia! Qué bueno que no te fuiste, hay algo importante que debo decirte. —Llegó gritando Abarai.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago y todo comenzó a escucharse en eco, inclusive las palabras de despedida de Hinamori. Vio a Renji con esa sonrisa tan suya y comprendió que lo que lo dicho por Bambietta era verdad.

—¿Ya lo viste? —Cuestionó su amigo sonriendo. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. —No era esta la forma en que quería abordarlo, tenía un mejor plan pero la profesora me hizo ayudarla a guardar todo, eso me pasa por quedarme al final, lo bueno es que Bambietta se ofreció a detenerte si no hubiese tenido que ir a buscarte hasta tu casa ¿cierto?

—Supongo —respondió ella sin ánimo.

—¿Y? —Expresó nervioso.

—¿Qué? —Contestó con indiferencia.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Su cara era sublime, parecía un niño esperando la llegada de Santa Claus. Sonreía ampliamente y tenía un brillo en los ojos tan especial. Lastimosamente ese gesto se lo dedicaba alguien más.

—¡Ah, eso! Me da igual.

—¿En verdad? ¿No te importa?

—No es eso, solo… me da igual.

—Eso es lo mismo que no importarte.

—No, eso es me da igual. ¿Qué quieres que te diga Renji? ¿Felicidades? Mira, tengo que ir a casa y ya es tarde.

—Al menos deja de ser tan indiferente. —Pronunció con pesar.

—Ok, entonces ¿Bien por ti? —Exclamó mientras levantaba las pulgares.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Bien por mí?

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Renji, me tengo que ir a casa. Nii-sama me espera, nos vemos después.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de él.

—¡No! —Gritó el joven. —No te puedes ir solo así. No puedes decirme simplemente que te da igual y salir corriendo hacia tu casa. Al menos… al menos dime que no. Que no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos, que no quieres hacerlo. No digas solo "me da igual", dime lo que piensas… Di algo más que un "me da igual".

Sus palabras podían parecer un reproche de la misma forma que una súplica. Le exigía pero a la vez le imploraba. Gritaba y ordenaba, pero también pedía con la cabeza gacha y le rogaba por un no cuando en realidad esperaba escuchar otra respuesta.

Ella paró en seco al escuchar su grito. No dio media vuelta al oír sus reclamos. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿por qué se encaprichaba tanto en saber lo que pensaba? ¿No podía salir corriendo hacia su casa? ¿Por qué no? Lo necesitaba. Correr, alejarse de ese lugar, huir de sus palabras. Escapar de él y de su nueva realidad.

—¿Algo más? Me da gusto por ti. No hay mucho de qué hablar al respecto, solo… me alegro por ti.

Podía sentir su garganta cada vez más cerrada, sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas comenzarían a brotar y debía explicarle por qué, por eso prefería darle la espalda.

—¿Es todo? Te alegras por mi ¿y ya? ¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?

Su cuestionamiento la hizo voltear a verlo. ¿De qué demonios le hablaba? ¿No podía ver a través de ella? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo? Quiso gritarle, decirle lo que realmente pensaba y reclamarle por todo, pero ¿con qué derecho lo haría? ellos solo eran amigos.

—¿Y no te basta con eso? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué esperas que haga Renji? Ya te dije todo y aun así sigues insistiendo. De verdad no sé qué ganas con esto.

—Esperaba algo diferente. —Dijo casi en un susurro. —Realmente creí que sería distinto.

Ella ahogó sus palabras. Si fuera alguien más honesta le diría lo mucho que estaba sufriendo al saber que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Si fuera más mentirosa celebraría con él. Pero ella no era ni tan sincera ni tan falsa y con esa medianía solo le alcanzaba para fingir que no importaba, que nada había cambiado y que todo le daba igual.

—Me tengo que ir, Nii-sama me espera en casa.

—¡Espera! Al menos llévate el pastel. No sabe tan mal y bueno, no quiero tirarlo a la basura.

—¿Por qué no se lo diste a Bambietta? O mejor, lo guardas de recuerdo.

—De recuerdo… no es una mala idea. Sin embargo, insisto en que te lo lleves.

Tomó el pastel y se lo ofreció. Ella miró de nuevo la frase y recordó las palabras de Basterbine: "una prueba del amor que nos une"; si era así, entonces, ¿para qué se lo regalaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel y recalcarle sus sentimientos hacia otra mujer? Cerró su mano y bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin parar.

Renji la miró sin entender el porqué de su llanto. Él debería estar así y no ella. ¿Por qué lloraba? Agachó su cabeza al imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Rukia y sonrió falsamente.

—Seguiremos siendo amigos. No como un "estoy enamorado y sufro porque somos amigos" es más bien un "somos amigos pese a cualquier cosa, aun después de que me haya enamorado de ti". Esto no significa nada ¿cierto? Podemos continuar como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, tú lo olvidas y yo también.

¿Qué era eso? Acaso… ¿lo sabía? ¡Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él! Lo sabía y aun así no le importaba. Se llenó de rabia, de frustración, pero sobre todo de dolor.

—¡Eres un idiota! Trágate tu estúpido pastel y lárgate de mi vida, no quiero saber nada de ti. No quiero ni ser tu amiga.

Gritó tan fuerte que todos a su alrededor voltearon a verlos. Tomó el pastel y lo arrojó al piso ante la atónita mirada de Renji.

¿Qué demonios ocurría? Había pasado de mostrarse impasible a molesta en solo unos minutos. De ser una mujer fría a quien no le importaba ni un gramo sus sentimientos a una que lo miraba con rencor. Justo cuando pensó que no podía haber nada peor que su indiferencia, Rukia le mostraba que sí, que sí existía algo aún más doloroso y que ella se lo podía enseñar.

Miró todo su esfuerzo embarrado en el patio de la escuela. Había puesto tanto empeño en que quedara bien y ahora todo eso permanecía en el suelo junto con sus ilusiones y sueños. Ella lo miraba con ira, parecía dolida pero a la vez furiosa. ¿Tanto le molestaba su amor? No comprendía por qué, por qué Rukia se ofendía tanto, y sobre todo, ¿por qué menospreciaba de esa forma sus sentimientos?

—¿Soy muy poca cosa, cierto? —Dijo con la garganta entrecerrada. Soy apenas un pordiosero para ti, Kuchiki.

—Un malnacido, en realidad. —Contestó ella con frialdad. —Eso es lo que eres.

—¡¿Y qué si lo soy?! ¿No merezco amor por el simple hecho de ser un pobre diablo? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

Sus gritos llamaron aún más la atención de los presentes. Algunos murmuraban y comenzaban a hacer hipótesis de lo que ocurría, otros más sensatos pensaban en buscar la intervención de algún maestro, las actitudes de ambos chicos demostraban que en cualquier momento las cosas pasarían a otro nivel.

—¿Y qué si me enamoré? —Continuó Abarai un poco más calmado. —No pude evitarlo, yo…

Lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo. No, eso no se lo iba a permitir. No escucharía cómo se había enamorado. No lo quería hacer.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó con potencia. —¡Cállate ya!

—¡No! Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es oírme. Oír todo lo que tengo que decirte de una maldita vez.

La tomó de las manos para evitar cualquier golpe o peor aún, que se fuera. Ella reaccionó dándole una patada en la pantorrilla.

—Ni se te ocurra imbécil. No quiero saber nada. —Vociferó.

—Pues me escucharás aunque no quieras, niña consentida.

—Abarai, Kuchiki. Vengan inmediatamente a mi oficina. —Comentó con toda tranquilidad Ukitake Jūshirō, director de la escuela.

Los chicos se soltaron al ver al profesor y caminaron sin chistar detrás de él con evidente vergüenza. En todo el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra, ambos pensando en lo que habían hecho. Sin importar lo que Ukitake-sama les dijera su relación se había terminado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo estaba dicho.

~oOo~

Tan, tan, tan. Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! El siguiente capítulo estará en unos días (o ese es el plan) ;) Byecito.


	2. De castigos y otros dramas

Segunda parte ¡oh sí! En teoría este es el final y lo digo así porque quizás —QUIZÁS— haga otro capítulo =P Pero mejor no prometo nada porque qué tal si se me traspapela junto con los demás fics que tengo guardados por aquí y por allá, así que de mientras este es el FINAL.

La la la la la Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Tite, hago esto por sana diversión y porque adoro el RenRuki así un montón.

~oOo~

**Capítulo 2: De castigos y otros dramas.**

El castigo por pelearse en la escuela era simple: pasar dos horas encerrados en el salón después de clases para arreglar sus desacuerdos. El director Ukitake Jūshirō siempre se había mostrado benévolo con su alumnado. Antes de llamar a sus padres, dar un reporte o expulsar a algún estudiante, optaba por el diálogo. Dos horas bastaban para resolver cualquier conflicto, sobre todo si el enfrentamiento había sido entre dos amigos. Dos horas eran suficientes para reconciliarse, esa era su filosofía y la razón del encierro de Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia.

El día pintaba para ser especial; el pelirrojo tenía todo planeado: Un pastel, un lindo dije en forma de conejo y todo el valor guardado por más de cinco años. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como esperas. Ni aunque tengas cada detalle cubierto, ni aunque lo hubieras ensayado diez veces, ni aunque esperaras el momento ideal. Simple y sencillamente no puedes abarcar todos los contextos, sobre todo si la mujer a quien piensas confesarle tu amor es Kuchiki Rukia.

Quizás no era sus destino vivir un romance con la de ojos violáceos, quizás la chica no era para él. Sentado en el piso del salón de clases comenzaba a pensar que era lo mejor. Aun así no dejaba de cuestionarse por qué la vida le daba un golpe tan fuerte, por qué lo dejaba tendido en el piso sin oportunidad de levantarse.

Miró a la joven de reojo, continuaba molesta. Tal vez no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los sentimientos que él le profesaba y por eso colocaba una barrera entre ambos.

—¿Seguirás con la misma actitud? —Preguntó dudoso. Ella no respondió. —Nos encerraron aquí para hablar y resolver nuestros problemas, pero si no pones de tu parte…

—¡Cállate! —Contestó tajantemente.

Él cerró su mano con impotencia. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿En amarla? Sí, probablemente. Pero no estaba planeado que ocurriera, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde: estaba completamente prendado a ella. Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía ni un segundo, aunque al dolor que en ese momento sentía fuese tan grande. ¿Masoquista? Un poco. Pero no podía dejar de agradecer por ese sentimiento. Y es que era por ella por quien había luchado, era ella quien lo había motivado a ser una mejor persona.

Una hora después la actitud de la joven seguía igual. Continuaba sentada en el piso sin señales de querer hablar, no lo miraba y apenas podía verla respirar. Él en cambio se mostraba cada vez más impotente, mientras más lo ignoraba más se preguntaba que tenía él de malo. ¿No era digno de ella solo por ser un pobre perro vagabundo? ¿En verdad estaba tan molesta por haber depositado sus ojos en ella? ¿Por qué?

—También compré un dije. —Habló de nuevo. —No sabía si elegir entre un peluche o un anillo en forma de copo de nieve, pero la vendedora me ayudó. Me dijo que para declararse lo mejor era siempre una alhaja, que las chicas siempre iban a preferir las joyas antes que cualquier cosa, inclusive antes que los muñecos.

Ella no respondió.

—Le contesté que no siempre era así, que conocía a una muchachita testaruda que se volvería loca con cualquier cosa de Chappy y que preferiría un peluche de él por encima de todo. Y entonces me enseñó esto. —Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un dije del conejo. —No dudé ni un minuto en comprarlo.

Rukia lo miró por primera vez en una hora. No alcanzaba a comprender las palabras de Abarai.

—No lo puedo regresar y no conozco a otra persona que le guste este conejo, además, lo compré para ti, lo mejor es que te lo quedes.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo tratando de reconciliarse. Ni él mismo entendía porque no dejaba de pedirle que lo aceptara o que aceptara al menos algo de lo que le ofrecía. Quizás era demasiado humillante mendigar de esa manera, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer si la amaba tanto?

—¿Me lo estás regalando? —Preguntó en el momento en que se hincó ante ella y estiró la mano para dárselo.

—Sí, al menos acepta esto.

Rukia lo miró con furia. ¿Qué era eso? ¿La compensación por no amarla? ¿Le daba un presente para no hacerla sentir tan mal? "Me enamoré de otra mujer pero toma, te doy a Chappy para que el dolor sea menos grande". Había planeado no verlo, no hablarle, borrar de su mente su recuerdo y fingir que podía soportarlo pero esto la había rebasado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué crees que soy? Me dices que no tengo sentimientos pero el que parece no tenerlos eres tú. ¿De verdad pensaste que con esto me sentiría mejor? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Quiero que te lo quedes porque lo compré para ti y porque a pesar de todo sé que en verdad te importo, quizás no sea de la misma forma en que me importas tú a mí, pero al menos quiero creer que me aprecias como amigo.

—Como amigo —Murmuró ella.

—Aún lo somos ¿no? No quiero perderte Rukia. No puedo dejar que te alejes de mí.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? —Gritó. —¡¿Aun conociendo mis sentimientos pretendes que simple y sencillamente me quede a tu lado como tu amiga?!

—¿Y por qué eso es ser egoísta? —La interrumpió.

—Y todavía lo preguntas. Solo estás pensando en ti y en lo que te conviene. Al menos podrías fingir un poco que te importan mis sentimientos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No eras tú la que dijo en primer lugar que no le importa lo que siento? ¿No eres tú a la que le da igual?

—Sabes perfectamente porque te lo dije Renji, necesitaba un atajo para salir de todo eso.

De nuevo comenzó a llorar. Limpió las lágrimas que salían con furia; lo odiaba, odiaba no poder contralar sus emociones, odiaba dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y odiaba mostrarse tan débil. Pensó en golpearlo, gritarle que se fuera, que la dejara sola para siempre, pero no podía… había llegado a un punto en que su fuerza ya no daba para más.

—No Rukia, no lo sé y aun no entiendo cómo puedes decir que no te importa un gramo mi amor.

—¡Porque te amo! —Gritó llorando. —Porque me enamoré de ti como tú lo hiciste de alguien más. Y porque ahora vienes a restregarme en la cara que es esa idiota la que te hace feliz, la que te hace sonreír de esa manera. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarte qué me pasa? Tú… ¿Cómo puedes? —Dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella no contestó, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron hasta el piso. Vio la cara de confusión de Renji, o era muy buen actor o de verdad no sabía nada.

Intentó tranquilizarse y le habló lo más calmada posible.

—No finjas Renji, no tiene caso; tú mismo me has dado a entender que lo sabías ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

¿Cómo podía decir que lo amaba si minutos antes lo había rechazado? Se acercó y la tomo por los hombros intentando encontrar la respuesta en la violácea mirada.

—No juegues conmigo Rukia. No es gracioso.

—El que está jugando aquí eres tú. No vengas ahora a hacerte el sorprendido. Si de verdad no sabías nada entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso de "aunque uno de los dos esté enamorado"? Eso solo significa que ya lo sabías.

—¿Tú creíste que lo decía por ti?

—¿Por quién más sería?

—Por mí, obviamente. Soy yo quien te pidió que fueras mi novia. Tú me rechazaste y entonces pensé que quizás podíamos continuar como amigos, por eso lo dije.

—¿Qué hay de Bambietta? Ustedes hicieron un estúpido pastel porque tú —Hizo una pausa y analizó la situación. Había creído en las palabras de esa mujer pero jamás lo corroboró con Renji. —Le declaraste tu amor.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? Yo ni siquiera le hablo a Basterbine.

—Ella… me lo dijo —Respondió pausadamente.

—Quieres decir que todo este tiempo has creído…

—Que tú y Basterbine se habían hecho novios —Contestó sonrojada.

—Entonces, ¿no me rechazabas? Tú solo estabas…

Rukia se paró de prisa y caminó hacia la ventana del salón, se sentía muy estúpida. Había creado un lío todo por confiar en las palabras de esa loca, no intuyó en ningún momento que se trataba de una mentira, que esa tipa estaba jugando con ella; probablemente ni siquiera lo hizo para que se peleara con Renji sino solo para arruinarles el momento, algo que había logrado de una manera magistral.

Renji miraba el espacio que Rukia había dejado luego de pararse. Comenzaba a entender lo que había ocurrido. Poco a poco ese sentimiento de impotencia se difuminaba y se transformaba en una calidez que invadía su pecho y que le exigía dirigirse hacia donde su amiga estaba, plantarse frente a ella y decirle lo mucho que había esperado ese momento.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer un movimiento. El silencio era incómodo, aún más que cuando estaban disgustados.

Ella no tenía ganas de verlo, ahora menos que nunca quería hacerlo. No podía enfrentar su mirada luego de declarar abiertamente lo mucho que lo amaba. Estaba avergonzada por todo y enojada consigo misma por caer en una trampa tan absurda.

Él no sabía qué decir. Cuando planeó confesarle su amor no tenía previsto que sería ella la que lo haría primero y aunque eso podría tomarse como una señal de que lo aceptaría, no estaba tan seguro. Rukia podía sentirse humillada, y en ese caso actuaría como un gatito indefenso que de igual forma podía huir como saltar violentamente hacia él.

Se levantó, caminó hacia donde Rukia se encontraba y se plantó detrás de ella. Lo había decidido, sin importar la reacción de su amiga, él estaría listo para actuar.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó titubeante. Estaba decidido más no tranquilo. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre más rápido y sus manos reflejaban el nerviosismo que sentía moviéndose constantemente una sobre otra.

Ella permaneció en silencio y mirando hacia el piso. Sentía un cosquilleo que nacía en el estómago y recorría todo su cuerpo lentamente. Levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

—Sí. Sí quiero ser tu novia. —Dijo tímidamente.

Renji sonrió ampliamente y se colocó frente a ella. Rukia lo miró a los ojos y entreabrió la boca para luego mirar hacia otro lado. Estaba nerviosa y sin saber cómo actuar.

Él se acercó aún más y acarició dulcemente su rostro. Su corazón parecía una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento haría explosión en su pecho. Ella no estaba muy lejos de ese estado, siempre había sentido un vuelco en el estómago cuando Renji se aproximaba.

La vio cerrar los ojos y su corazón se aceleró aún más. La besaría, ella se lo pedía y él lo deseaba como nunca. Se agachó hasta tener la altura adecuada y rozó sus labios. Fue tímido, inexperto e inseguro en un principio, después de todo era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero poco a poco se fue soltando; la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras sus bocas reflejaban lo mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente.

Se separaron con lentitud solo para mirarse de nuevo y después, continuar con el vaivén, para seguir demostrándose su amor, para confirmar sus sentimientos. Acarició su cabello mientras lo besaba; no era experta en el tema, estaba muy lejos de serlo, sin embargo, él le causaba tanto placer que parecía saber lo que hacía. Era como si sus bocas estuvieran destinadas a permanecer juntas, como si hubieran nacido para ello.

Se apartaron de nuevo, esta vez por más tiempo. Continuaron amándose pero ahora con dulces miradas y suaves caricias.

—Creí que huirías. —Habló el joven tras unos minutos.

—No soy una cobarde, además ya había sido demasiado con lo de esa loca como para arruinarlo aún más.

—Eso fue tu culpa —respondió sonriendo. —¿Quién te manda a creer en las mentiras de Bambietta?

—Tú tienes parte de culpa también. ¿Por qué hiciste equipo con ella para hacer el pastel? Ahí empezó el problema.

—Tenía que trabajar con alguien y obviamente no ibas a ser tú, te recuerdo que era una sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste con Hisagi o Kira?

—¿Estás loca? ¿Viste como quedó su pastel? Quería que todo fuera perfecto y con esos dos no lo lograría. Es mejor trabajar solo que obtener ayuda de alguno de ellos.

—Lo lamento —comentó apenada, —no quería arruinarlo… El pastel, tú sabes, quedó en el piso y yo…

—Eso no importa. El día que hagas un pastel para mí me vengaré. —Respondió sonriendo.

—¡¿Qué?! Eres un…

—Lo sé, pero así me quieres —Contestó sonrojado.

—Tonto. —Dijo. Ella también había adquirido un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Un poco después llegó el director para quitarles el castigo. Sonrió ampliamente al verlos discutir como era su costumbre y no con esas miradas llenas de odio.

—Veo que todo está bien entre ustedes. —Comentó al entrar.

—Sí —Respondieron un tanto avergonzados. De llegar unos minutos antes los habría encontrado en una situación comprometedora.

—¿Se resolvieron sus desacuerdos?

—Sí. Todo resuelto. — Afirmó Rukia con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya no los veré discutiendo en el patio?

—No, para nada. Todo está bien entre nosotros. —Respondió Renji.

—Muy bien ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué? —Manifestó Rukia.

—No sé, alguna nueva noticia. Algún acontecimiento importante en el que necesiten de mi ayuda.

—No, todo está bien Ukitake-sensei, muchas gracias.

—Está bien, ya que todo se arregló pueden irse a sus casas, su castigo terminó. Solo una última cosa: Mucho cuidado con Kuchiki-sama, quiero tener a mis alumnos completos todo el año. —Les sonrió y los dejó solos. Quizás sí había visto un poco de lo que ocurrió.

—Nos vio, ¿cierto? —Mencionó Rukia con la mirada fija en la puerta.

—Sí. ¿Crees que le diga a tu hermano?

—No lo creo.

—¿Crees que debamos pedir su ayuda para hablar con Kuchiki-sama de lo nuestro?

—Tal vez, nii-sama le tiene un gran aprecio, sería de gran ayuda para los dos.

—¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

—Debiste preocuparte desde un principio.

—¿Tu hermano me va a matar?

—¿Podrías dejar de preguntarme todo? Y si tanto miedo tienes entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí.

—Yo nunca dije que tengo miedo, no pienses que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, ya me aceptaste y no hay marcha atrás. —Contestó sonrojado.

Ella se paró de puntitas y lo atrajo hacia su rostro.

—Lo mismo digo. —Susurró próxima a su boca.

—¡Jóvenes! Me tengo que ir, ¿podrían apurarse por favor? —Gritó el director detrás de la puerta.

—¡S-sí! —Respondieron al unísono.

Salieron del salón rápidamente. En cuanto vieron a Ukitake-sama corrieron lo más rápido posible, solo eso les faltaba para completar ese día repleto de emociones: pasar una vergüenza mayor con un superior.

Llegaron hasta el portón y se despidieron con un simple adiós, para como estaba su suerte, si hacían algo más probablemente encontrarían la furiosa mirada de Byakuya o terminarían saliendo en el periódico, las noticias y la Internet. Tendrían mucho tiempo para aprender a demostrar su amor, al final de cuentas, su historia, con todo y líos, apenas iniciaba.

~oOo~

¡Y fueron felices por siempre jamás! Adasdaasdfgad XD

¡Adoro interrumpir besos! Soy tremenda papá. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado la peque historia, como dije en un principio, tal vez escriba algo más, quizás lo que pasa unos años después y ya no digo lo que sigue, ahora tengo un IchiRuki pendiente y me enfocaré en él ;)… Creo, ayer descubrí más fics medio escritos y eso sin contar los que tengo en la chirimoya. Bueno, ia que estoy divagando. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer! ^^/


End file.
